Inky
Inky was an African terrorist who conspired with the Julien Murder Strike Team to kill Atticus Johnson & Julien XIII. Bio Early Years Inky was raised as a seaboy apprentice & was overcome with disastrous disappointments in life. To relieve his constant pain of stress & pressure put on his life, he got into an unhealthy habit of underage drinking. This drinking habit eventually brought his family to end. His father went away on a trip to begin trade negotiations with Madagascar on the request of George Madagascar & was killed on the way after being attacked by pirates when heading out into Amazonia. Two weeks later, Inky went into a drunken rampage on his own home outside of his own mind. He first raped his sister, forcing sex, kissing, etc. & he then killed her. He then stabbed his brother to death while he was asleep & then shot his own mother. Coming to from his drunkenness, Inky suddenly realized what he had just done & fled the house. African Royal Security charged Inky with involuntary manslaughter & ordered his arrest. Inky ended up spending the next few weeks of winter, starving & thirsty & shivering, out in his deceased father's ports. Recruit for terrorism One day, when Inky was on the verge of death from either hunger, cold or both, a boy named Clyde appeared, searching for recruits to a terrorist group. At first, Clyde disregarded Inky, looking at the poor boy in disgust. He then noticed that Inky was covered in blood & had a knife & pistol laying at his feet. Curious, Clyde stopped & asked Inky what he was doing at the port, why he was shivering & why did he have a gun & knife at his feet & was covered & stained with blood. Inky then told Clyde the story about how he drunkenly killed his family. Fascinated by Inky's amazing display of violence, Clyde questioned how long ago that was & then asked if he was skilled with guns & knives. Afterwards, Clyde went to a nearby bar & bought Inky a bottle of ale & got a blanket for him. Inky then became so drunk that he agreed to join the "club" Clyde mentioned. Terrorism Early Days Inky assisted Clyde the same day with helping carry a washed up boy to the house of a girl named Pinky. Inky then became sober enough to realize that he'd been tricked into joining a terrorist society & tryed to leave, but Clyde told him that once someone confirms themselves a terrorist, sober or soused, they stay a terrorist. Julien Murder Strike Team Inky was labeled the navigator for the group that called themselves the Julien Murder Strike Team after they learned that Clemson wanted to hire them to "kidnap" (at least that's what Inky was told) Julien XII. Failure to assassinate Atticus Johnson Retreat to Shell Cottage & the Black Forest Discovery & Defeat Return to Africa African provocations Second War of Madagascar & Africa African Air Force Death It is unknown of Inky's fate, although it was known that he was hiding in the Black Forest again & was considered to have haunted that area for the rest of eternity